Chaotix Thanksgiving
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Vector and Charmy decide to invite Cream and Vanilla over for a little Thanksgiving feast, but things always go wrong. VecVan and Charream


Happy Thanksgiving everyone here on DA!

I own nothing. Rapid (C) Josky

Thanksgiving with the Chaotix!

Couples: Charream and Vecnilla

Vector paced around in the office. Today was a grand holiday known as Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving: A time to visit family, feast, and generally be happy with your family.

Family? Well, Vector wouldn't actually know a family other than the Chaotix. For some odd reason that Vector never knew, his parents abandoned him to work at the HoneyBee Colony. There, he became the head honcho of the royal guards. That was only at age ten. About fours years later, the young prince Charmy Bee was born, heir to Amelia Bee and Julain the Wasp.

Vector grew fond of the young bee. Charmy would crawl around, following Vector wherever he beckoned too. Soon, King Julain allowed him to become Charmy's personal guard.

However, this would only happen for one year.

After Charmy's first birthday, a brutal armada was forced upon the HoneyBee Colony. The armada was a bunch of red coated robots shaped strangely like eggs. That's when Vector saw him for the first time: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Vector scooped up a crying Charmy out of his playpen and made a mad dash for safety. Leaving the royal family crushed Vector dearly; they really did care for him, but Vector ran away with Charmy.

Charmy wasn't told that he was prince. Vector planned on telling him when he was older. At the age of seventeen and Charmy was three, they both ventured to Angel Island. Vector wanted to repent for leaving the HoneyBees, but Charmy wanted to pick some of the rarest flowers.

Luck was never on Vector's side. While they vacationed there, Doctor Robotnik struck once again, captured them, seperated them, and placed them in pods to be robotisized.

Vector than realized that luck was on his side. He was rescued by Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon. Vector nearly had to plead for them to help him rescue Charmy.

"Sure," Espio said. "Anyone against Eggman is a friend of mine."

Knuckles seemed distressed. "Well, I must get the Master Emerald back. We'll get Charmy on the way."

They rescued Charmy and an armadillo named Mighty. They five soon band together to become the Chaotix. They became fast friends and defeated Eggman and his crony, Metal Sonic. Knuckles soon resumed his position as Guardian of the Master Emerald and Mighty left to become a traveller.

"I have to find my friend Ray, anyway," said Mighty during his departure.

On the other hand, Espio decided to stay. He said that his home was destroyed during the Eggman invasion. After many glorious adventures for three years, and kicking Eggman's butt again, the Chaotix were now very skilled detectives. Except for Charmy who serves mostly as the mascot.

Fast foreward to the present, Vector had a crush. Charmy had a crush. They had crushes on the mother and daughter rabbit duo: Vanilla and Cream, respectfully. Vector had taken jobs from Vanilla before. The first mission was to get Cream back from a

kidnapper. Somehow, after a mangled stream of events that included pasta, footprints, Cheese the Chao screaming, and Charmy somehow learning to speak Chao, they saved her from Nack the Weasel.

Vanilla was grateful to say the least. Surprisingly from Vector, he wanted no pay! Every case he demands pay. Espio asked his leader if he was alright, but all Vector could say was,

"Duuuuuuuuh..."

Oh, and he could drool.

The same went for Charmy who was carrying her the entire time when they rescued her. The bee had developed some sort of a crush on her. When Espio asked if something was wrong with him, all he could muster was,

"BLAGH!"

Espio decided to ignore the entire propoganda. Whenever the Chaotix recieved a mission from Vanilla, he tried to coax them out of it, but two against one really isn't fair. Especially when they threaten to tell everyone that you hide your Pokemon collection in your closet.

However, Vector finally decided that enough was enough. He would tell her. Today.

"CHARMY!" he shouted.

Charmy was busy playing a video game before Vector called him into his office. Charmy cringed, quickly shutting off his game. He pondered on what he did wrong. Again.

Vector was sitting in his leather chair, facing away from the prince. Charmy plopped down on the desk, asking what he did wrong.

Vector spun around, a broad grin on his face. "You like Cream," he stated, clasping his hands together.

Charmy's face looked like a hundred rose bushes blossomed on his face. "Wh-what'cha talking about? No I don't!"

"Stop denyin' it."

Charmy pouted, folding his arms.

"C'mooon, admit it," coaxed the crocodile, reaching out to pat Charmy's head. He chuckled as Charmy finally admited the truth.

"Well, I like her. So?" Charmy demanded, glaring at his leader.

"You and I are gonna set up a Thanksgiving bash! We are inviting them over," Vector proclaimed.

Charmy's mouth dropped open on sheer joy. He began to dance a little on Vector's desk until Vector hoisted him onto his shoulders. Vector began to write things down on a sheet of paper. They were ingrediants for a lovely dinner and a Boston Cream Pie. He queitly wrote a note for Espio, saying that they'll be home late.

At the grocery store...

Charmy was sugar-high. AGAIN. He had eaten some candy that he snagged from the vending machine. Vector was trying to catch him with a frying pan by waving it around violently. Charmy began to sing "Barbie Girl" at the top of his petite lungs. After at least ten minutes, Charmy crashed into the bakery onto cookies.

Vector gasped. Two words rang through his mind, _Oh crap._

Charmy bit a piece off one. Like Sonic's speed, Charmy was off doing flips and cartwheels at subatomic levels of speed. Luckily for the customers, and Vector, he crashed into the water aisle. Vector ran over and doused him in freezing sparkling water. Charmy finally simmered down.

The manager sauntered over to Vector. The manager was an overweight man with a greasy suit on and a grey beard. He presented Vector with a bill.

For one thing, Vector was not happy. He cried out in defiance and agony. Charmy was apologizing the entire way home.

"It's okay," Vector grumbled. "I managed to buy a turkey and cherry pie."

"Cherry? My favorite!" Charmy cheered.

"Yeah, well, as punishment for your behavior at the food store, no pie for you!"

"WHAT!" Charmy began to cry.

"Ain't gonna work," Vector quipped, glaring at the bee. "I really don't gave a damn right now."

Charmy crossed his arms. "Damnit..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Vector!"

Charmy sighed. He wanted that pie, but right now, he wanted to tell his feelings about Cream to her even more.

Once they got home, Vector stared at the instructions. He got a turkey that was basically just needed to be heated up to be eaten. He was slightly dissapointed sense he knew for a fact that Vanilla and Cream were well trained chefs. They could probably tell, but did Vector care? NO! He inserted it into the microwave.

"Set for twenty minutes..." he mumbled to himself.

"Care to elaborate?" Espio asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway. "Charmy's fiddling around with some pie."

_"PIE!"_ Vector thought, shoving Espio out of the way.

A black wolf appeared in the doorway. He's name was Rapid, a friend to the Chaotix for quite the while. He stared blankly at the stream of dust Vector left. He blinked at Espio, asking, "What the hell just happened?"

Espio shrugged. "Don't ask me. I just work here."

Rapid chuckled at the joke. "Well, whatever it was, I bet everything's gonna turn out bad."

The crocodile in mention was terrified as well as angry. He began to shout at Charmy, even though he wasn't there. Even with his lousy hearing from listening to blaring rock music, he could make out the buzzing of Charmy's wings. His head directed over to the left. There was Charmy, on the phone.

"So, can you come?" he asked to the other person. There was a pause as Charmy smile grew intently. "Awright! Thanks Cream."

"Cream?" Vector asked. He snatched the phone out of Charmy's hand. He kept the bee in one of his powerful hands, making sure Charmy just had enough air to survive. _"Time to turn on the charm."_ he thought, taking a huge gulp. "Why hello Cream!"

"Vector?" It wasn't Cream, but Vanilla. "Cream just told about the wonderful thing you throwing!"

"Oh, Madam Vanilla!" he gasped, glaring at Charmy. "Charmy told me that I would be talking to Cream."

Vanilla giggled on the other line. He could just sigh at the sweetness of her dear voice. However, he didn't. If he did, Vanilla might think that he would insult her somehow.

"So, um, are you and Cream coming? You can bring Cheese if you want."

On the other line, she quickly conversed the proposal with Cream once more. That part about bringing Cheese along was what really made Cream excited.

A _ding!_ was heard. "Um, please excuse me for a moment," Vector asked, wiping off some sweat. He released Charmy after noticing he was turning purple. After hearing Vanilla's approval, he carelessly let the phone drop. He stopped to make sure Charmy wasn't anywhere near the phone.

Espio and Rapid both stared at the turkey in the microwave. Espio stared at Rapid.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"Nope," Rapid replied. "I think it was Vec-"

Cue Vector's rush in now

"-tor." Rapid finished after being shoved down along with Espio.

Espio stood up, straight-up furious. He demanded to know what Vector was doing. His answer wasn't heard from Vector. The chameleon suddenly noticed the phone wasn't on the hook. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, we've got a turkey."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Vector grabbed Espio by his horn, holding him mere inches from his face. Vector began to scream unmeaningly gibberish at Espio.

Rapid decided that it would be a good time to leave. Instead of leaving to see Blaze like he wanted to, he decided to see who Vector was keeping in wait. "Hello?"

"Oh, Rapid?" Vanilla said from the other line. "Where's Vector?"

"Kinda screaming at Espio right now. About a turkey. What's up?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that Vector invited my daughter, her chao, and I to your Thanksgiving dinner..."

Rapid was lost. "_When did Vector invite them?"_ Rapid just agreed to everything Vanilla said until she asked what time for them to be other. "Um...a few minutes? It's just after three..."

"Splendid! We'll be right there," Vanilla cheered gleefully.

Rapid quickly hung up, staring blankly at the wall. The black wolf glanced over to the yelling detectives. Now, it was something about Charmy nearly destroying a supermarket. He frowned at their moronic, childish behavior. On the other hand, it did serve for good amusement.

Espio sighed melodramatically, just like always when Vector was being stupid. "How about you just shut up?"

"Hey," Rapid interupted, gaining their attention.

Charmy fluttered in lazily. His lips were bright red and splattered with...cherries? "I feel sick," he groaned, landing on Rapid's head.

Vector was about to explode. "Charmy...what did you eat?"

"Hm? Oh, crud..." Charmy hid behind Rapid.

"The cherry pie right?" he accused.

"Vanilla and Cream are coming over right now," annouced Rapid.

Vector's and Charmy's mouth dropped. They exchanged looks. Vector ordered Charmy to clean himself up and that he'll be punished later on after the feast.

Vector began to bark out orders. "RAPID! Get the table set up! ESPIO! Turkey! I'll get the other stuff! CHARMY! Don't touch anything else!"

The Chaotix and Rapid were immediately at work. Rapid wondered how he managed to get himself in this heap of a mudpile. Espio grumbled as he gathered the thirty-six pound turkey. Charmy...didn't do anything of importance. Vector threw together some other stuff, like canned yams and french fries. He paused, wondering if they even _liked_ french fries. Vector grabbed some apples, tossing them into a small basket on the table.

The Chaotix and Rapid stared at the table. Espio admired Rapid's handmanship with setting. The four slumped on the floor. It had taken them most of their time preparing.

"What's for dessert?" Charmy asked.

"...Go to hell and stay there, Charmy," Vector swore, shaking a fist at him.

The doorbell rang. A chao was peeking through the window. Vector cleared his throat, opening the door for their guests. He grinned eagerly as the rabbits and chao entered the abode.

"Hi Charmy!" Cream cried, waving to Charmy. She rushed over, giving him a hug.

Charmy blushed. "Aw, Cream. How goes it?" He gave her a hug back.

Vector extended a hand for Vanilla. "After you, miss."

She giggled. "Thank you Vector." The older rabbit greeted Espio and Rapid whom nodded in return. She sat down at the table with Cream by her side. Cheese began to chew happily on an apple. He snickered eagerly as he noticed Charmy blushing as the bee sat down next to her.

Vector presented to turkey. "Like it? It took US a while to make."

Espio and Rapid snorted in disgust at Vector's lame attempts at flirting.

Vanilla chuckled. "You all must have worked hard. Cream, Cheese and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts." She placed a napkin on her dress, asking Cream to do the same. In a heartbeat, Cream obeyed. Cheese slumped down on the table.

Vector began to cut the turkey, handing out smaller pieces to Charmy, Cream and Cheese. The others got rather large pieces. Vector sat down next to Vanilla. He noticed the wandering giggling eyes of Espio and Rapid. He glared at the two, but than returned his eyes towards Vanilla.

Charmy and Cream began to converse happily. He felt silly talking about sweets and flowers, two of the things he loved the most. Charmy squirmed around anxiously in his seat, wondering when he'd ever got the chance to say his feelings. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Be a man, damnit!

"ILIKEYOU!" Charmy shouted, scaring the jeepers out of Cream.

Cream, shocked, blinked back her fear. "What?"

"I like you, I mean, like like you," Charmy explained, twiddling his thumbs.

"Um, o-okay. Well, I just like you Charmy. As a friend."

Crushed was the bee. For he was feeling an emotion so powerful that-

"I was joking, Charmy," Cream giggled.

...Nevermind...No more listening to Family Guy while writing.

Charmy just stared at her. Cheese was laughing its light blue butt off. Espio shook his head, muttering angrily to himself about how he wanted a girlfriend. Rapid was savoring the moment at Charmy's open mouth which showed his shock.

"...Wait, you were kidding? There's a chance," Charmy whispered excitedly. "Dreams do come true!"

Cream smiled, digging into her chicken. She coaxed Charmy to do the same. He smirked, staring at her the entire time.

Vanilla and Vector exchanged careful glances. They were sitting next to each other. When they tried to speak to each other, they usually got tongue-tied and ignored what happened. The crocodile began to cough. He slammed his hand onto his chest, gaining everyone's attention. He suddenly stood up, toppling back down by his tipped over chair.

"Vector!" Vanilla cried. "Are you alright?"

"Suffocating..." he gasped, holding his throat, now on his knees.

Vanilla began to perform the heimlick manuever. After a few tugs, the piece of a turkey leg flew out of his mouth, landing on Espio forehead. Espio cried out, running towards the bathroom. Rapid and Charmy pointed and laughed at the fool running away.

Vector began to heave in large gasps of air. He looked at Vanilla, who was rubbing his back. "Thank...thank you, Vanilla."

"Anytime, Vector...Anytime..."

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, before blushing as they looked away. Vector picked up his chair, along with her's. He apologized, staring at the ground.

Vanilla gave him a quick hug. "It's alright."

Vector hugged her back, ignoring the stares he was recieving from the others.

"Can we get back to the food?" Rapid asked.

"Um, fine," Vector muttered. He winked at Vanilla, making sure no one, but her saw.

END


End file.
